As an avatar
by DarkWind13
Summary: After a mission on Lyoko, Ulrich is devirtualized as his avatar. Discalimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer: I don't own the show Code Lyoko, this was just written for fun~

"You're almost at the tower, hurry." Jeremy urged as Aelita, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich made their way to the tower, as far as missions go, this one was going fairly well. There were some monsters, but everyone was on top of their game.

"Ya hooo!" Odd cheered as he shot another MagaTank with his laser arrow.

"Nice one, Odd." Ulrich replied.

"We're rocking this mission today!" Odd continued to cheer.

"You guys still need to deactivate the tower." Jeremy reminded them though he was in good spirits as well, the mission was going well. Odd waved him off as Yumi and Aelita raced forward on the overwing to deactivate the tower. They saw the Scyphozoa but managed maneuver the overwing to avoid it and Aelita jumped from the overwing into the activated tower.

"Nice one, Aelita." Jeremy cheered. Aelita smiled and deactivated the tower.

"Come on Einstein, devirtualize us already it's time for lunch." Odd complained. Jeremy launched the divirtualization program and they stepped out of the scanners, but something was wrong; Ulrich was still his lyoko avatar.

"Hey, Jeremy, what's going on?" Ulrich asked nervously from the scanner room.

"I don't know, just hang tight, I'll check the supercomputer." Jeremy responded quickly. The minutes it took for Jeremy to run the diagnostic program felt like hours to Ulrich, he tried not to let the others know that he was nervous, but he was.

"Ulrich, I have some bad news." Jeremy started unsurely, entering the scanner room.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked. Jeramy sighed.

"X.A.N.A. activated another tower just as you were being devirtualized, he used the tower to infect your scanner as a result, your biological DNA was replaced with your avatar's coding." Jeremy hesitantly explained.

"Would deactivating the tower that X.A.N.A. activated and doing a return to the past help?" Aelita asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"First off, using the scanners would risk X.A.N.A doing the same trick on someone else, also a return to the past can't repair DNA." Jeremy argued.

"Well, what should we do?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Ulrich should stay in the factory so no one gets suspicious and I can keep an eye on him while I figure this out." Jeremy explained.

"I"ll help you." Aelita told Jeremy.

"And I'll stay with Ulrich." Yumi agreed.

"So will I," Odd agreed. Ulrich knew that Odd would be willing to stay, but he hated making his friends go out of the way for him.

"Why don't you go and pick up the lunch special? I'll be fine, really." Ulrich suggested to Odd. Odd wanted lunch but also wanted to help, he ended up in charge of the lunch-run by buying lunch for the others as well. Jeremy explained that food would have no affect on Ulrich biologically, but he didn't want him to feel left out so he bought lunch for him as well. They ate in silence. Aelita managed to convince Jeremy to eat the lunch, however, the second he finished eating, he continued to work on the supercomputer.

"Out of all the dirty tricks he done." Jeremy muttered, clearly talking about X.A.N.A.

"We've been through worse, I know we'll figure this out." Aelita said, joining him.

"You don't get it, Aelita, Ulrich's avatar is not supposed to exist on earth. Each moment that I take to find how to get him back, results in the avatar eroding." Jeremy explained sadly.

"So, he won't be able to go to Lyoko?" Aelita guessed.

"I wish it was just that, Aelita," Jeremy explained. "If his avatar's coding erodes completely before I can return his DNA to him, he'll die!"

"Do you want me to tell him the bad news?" Aelita asked quietly while wiping tears from her face.

"No, Aelita, I have to." Jeremy replied, wiping tears from his eyes as well, as he went to tell the others of his horrific discovery.

~There will be more chapters to come, so follow if you like, I'm not sure when I'd get it updated but I'll try to be quick.~


	2. Chapter 2

~This chapter is inspired by how I felt while watching the episode, Franz Hopper (episode 49)~

Jeremy didn't want to tell Ulrich the bad news, but he felt that it was his job because he was the one who found out, and he was responsible for first bringing the others to Lyoko. Ulrich noticed him coming.

"Any news?" He asked. Jeremy sighed.

"It's worse than I thought," he explained, "your avatar's coding erodes on Earth and if it fully erodes before I can find your proper DNA sequence and scan it back into you, you'll disappear forever."

"Wait, can't you send Ulrich to Lyoko, until it's fixed so his coding won't erode. He could hide in a tower." Yumi suggested.

"You're forgetting that X.A.N.A. took control of the scanners. If he was scanned, X.A.N.A would just be able to erase him." Jeremy argued. The Lyoko warriors sighed, their problems were always solved by using a tower, not being able to go to Lyoko in order to defeat X.A.N.A. was unthinkable.

"X.A.N.A. really outdid himself this time." Ulrich muttered.

"This is your fault, Einstein, you were the one who booted up the stupid supercomputer in the first place!" Odd yelled at Jeremy.

"I didn't ask you to go to Lyoko, Odd!" Jeremy retaliated.

"If it wan't for that Jeremy finding the supercomputer, I'd still be trapped on Lyoko!" Aelita yelled, pushing Odd.

"Oh, so that makes Ulrich being hurt alright, doesn't it princess!?" Odd yelled, which made Aelita cry, she always cared about the others' safety and it hurt for Odd to accuse her of not considering their safety. Odd looked away.

"I thought this was a real team, apparently not." Yumi muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"Whatever, it's not important." Yumi replied coldly.

"Not important!?" Jeremy yelled. Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd were arguing until it was inaudible.

"Guys!" Ulrich tried to yell, but he wasn't heard over the sound of the dispute. He tried yelling again and got the same result. He knew that under most circumstances, throwing any object at the scanners would be wrong, but if he wanted to keep the team together, it's what he had to do. He threw the sword at a scanner and they all turned around.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy yelled, but was cut off by Ulrich.

"We need to stand as a team if we want to beat X.A.N.A. Being a team doesn't just mean fighting together, it means holding each other up when we're weak and understanding each other. We all agreed to become Lyoko warriors and I for one, don't regret that choice. I know... I'm scared to, but if we can't talk to each other calmly and work as a team, we won't be able to defeat X.A.N.A." He paused and walked to Jeremy. "I know you can fix this, you always do." The other Lyoko warriors were touched by Ulrich's speech.

"I'm really sorry, princess," Odd apologized to Aelita, "I know you care, I was just scared."

"It's alright, Odd. I understand." She replied. Yumi smiled.

"I should have trusted the team more, I just can't believe this is happening." Yumi told Jeremy.

"We will figure this out, X.A.N.A hasn't been able to defeat us yet, and this isn't the day we let him win. We may be at a disadvantage with not being able to go to Lyoko, but we'll figure this out, just like all the problems we faced." Jeremy told the others. The others agreed and Jeremy and Aelita went to work on retrieving Ulrich's DNA, Ulrich joined them in the lab so he wouldn't have to be alone and Yumi and Odd went to class so they can cover for the others. Ulrich put up a brave face and acted like he was sure that everything would work out, but in truth, he felt like this was the end-his end.

~ there will be more chapters.~


	3. Chapter 3

~I should put as a note: I'm not including the character William in this story because I'm not far enough in the series to have a good enough idea of him as a Lyoko Warrior, hope that doesn't ruin the story for anyone.~

After the arguments and speeches earlier that day, it felt like there was nothing to say, even when the others came right after their classes ended. Yumi was asked by Mrs. Hertz to bring Ulrich his homework; it was still untouched by him and it set on the factory floor. They didn't talk because their thoughts were plagued with the possibility that there was no solution, that X.A.N.A. won.

"Any progress, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"I can't believe this! Without being able to go to Lyoko I don't know how I'm going to access the data!" Jeremy groaned.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Aelita said, reassuring both Ulrich and Jeremy. Suddenly a beep was heard from the computer with a mail icon.

"The supercomputer gets e-mails?" Yumi asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"I never got one before." He replied unsurely.

"Well, open it Einstein." Odd replied. Jeremy nodded and opened the e-mail.

"Hello, Lyoko Warriors. I noticed that one of you finally lost to me. I guess it was only a matter of time though, without use of the scanners you won't be able to go to Lyoko. I knew your meddling would only serve as a delay in my plan. I win. X.A.N.A" The message said. The Lyoko Warriors gasped.

"X.A.N.A. can use e-mail now?" Odd replied.

"He may think he defeated us, but we need to show him that it's not over." Ulrich replied staring at the message.

"RIght." Jeremy replied, though he was unsure, as were the other Lyoko warriors.

"Are you going to reply to him?" Aelita asked.

"What should I put?" Jeremy replied. The others were glaring at the e-mail, but couldn't think of any thing to say to their enemy.

"Don't all speak at once; I'll think of something." Jeremy replied sarcastically. He thought for a few moments before typing.

"X.A.N.A. Your plan won't be successful and we will find a way into Lyoko, you haven't defeated any of us despite what you might think. We will stop you, all your cruel attempts just fuel our fight. The Lyoko Warriors." He typed.

"What do you guys think?" Jeremy asked. The others nodded.

"Send it, we can't let X.A.N.A think he stopped us." Yumi replied.

"Or, we could plot a sneak attack." Odd suggested.

"What are you talking about, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"What if we act like we surrender so X.A.N.A. will have his guard down when we do a large attack, we can use sector 5 to find where Ulrich's DNA is, and install it before he can counter attack." Odd explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Odd." Jeremy agreed, "The only problem is that X.A.N.A. still controls the scanners."

"Can't you regain control, even for a bit, Einstein?" Odd urged. Jeremy and Aelita both considered this.

"I think it's possible." Aelita muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to get you back." Jeremy countered.

"It's the only choice we have" Aelita responded. Jeremy paused for a moment.

"Then I'll go to. We'll face X.A.N.A. together. It's too risky and if one of us are going, I'll take the risk to. I wouldn't forgive myself if I stood by and watched this happen." Jeremy stated.

"I'll go." Aelita agreed.

"I'm in to." Yumi agreed.

"I can't let you do this without me." Odd replied.

"Looks like it's a full team effort." Ulrich agreed. Jeremy deleted the e-mail they planned to send and figured that a lack of reply would be a good enough surrender. They spent the rest of the day preparing for the adventure, Aelita and Jeremy even made a program that would allow Jeremy to run the supercomputer from Lyoko, and rested. Tomorrow, they would face X.A.N.A. with more power then ever before.

~What I think Jeremy's Lyoko form will be revealed in the next update, but don't pm me asking because I won't tell. I made up the super computer e-mailing but it makes sense to me.~


	4. Chapter 4

~I made up what I think Jeremy's Lyoko form would look like.~

The net morning, they quietly prepared for the mission. Jeremy hacked X.A.N.A.'s control of the scanners as the others trained or were pensive.

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked them. The others nodded and went to the scanners, Jeremy set it to take them to the mountain sector and entered the code to activate the teleporter and they entered sector 5. Jeremy was visibly nervous.

Jeremy's avatar had a long blue pirates outfit and a monocle. He didn't have his glasses, but his hair looked the same. The others laughed.

"Nothing lightens the mood like Einstein's Lyoko form." Odd joked.

"Very funny, Odd." Jeremy replied sarcastically.

"Ok, so we head to the interface and try to locate Ulrich's DNA from there. The rest off us will fend off X.A.N.A. He'll try prevent us from saving Ulrich at all costs because he believes that if he destroys one of us, the whole team will fall apart." Jeremy explained. No one wanted to add this, but they all knew that X.A.N.A. was right, it would be very difficult for them to fight him if anything happened to break apart their group. They found the key, Jeremy managed to press the it and they made a break for the interface. Aelita and Jeremy were scrolling though the data as the others stood guard. It didn't take long for a few mantas to attack the warriors.

"How long will this take, Jeremy?" Yumi asked staring at the steady flow of mantas approaching.

"This will take time, do you know how much data there is?" Jeremy replied, "Just try to hold them off." Ulrich and Odd shrugged and went to fight them. They were bringing their A game, but it still wasn't enough. To make matters worse, A scyphozoa appeared. Ulrich managed to lay a strong hit on it. It grabbed Ulrich and was about to posses him but Yumi manages to free him.

"Hey, Jeremy, the scyphozoa isn't retreating, we won't be able to last that long if it keeps attacking." Ulrich told him.

"I better help them, will you be okay finding the data yourself, Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, right now they need the back up more than I do." Aelita replied. Jeremy hurried to help the others with the onslaught of creatures.

It was a long fight and everyone lost most of their life points. The monsters began to retreat.

"See, Einstein, those monsters don't stand a chance." Odd cheered.

"Something's wrong," Jeremy mused, "the monsters still had plenty of life points, why didn't they continue attacking."

"What are you suggesting, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy closed his eyes and mentally activated the program allowing him to connect with the super computer.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"XA.N.A. took over and deactivated the scanners." Jeremy explained.

"So, why didn't he let the monsters finish us off? I'm not complaining but he isn't thinking too clearly." Odd replied.

"X.A.N.A. knows exactly what he's doing," Yumi replied, "he wants to make this as hard on us as he can. He's toying with us!"

_~There will be more coming up.~


	5. Chapter 5

"X.A.N.A. will probably continue attacking the core of Lyoko. We should split up, Aelita and I will stay here and look for Ulrich's DNA data, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd, you three protect Lyoko." Jeremy instructed. They nodded and used their vehicles to go to the core of Lyoko. It was clear that Jeremy was becoming increacinly frustrated with his lack of progress.

"We'll figure this out, don't worry." Aelita reassured him. Jeremy smiled at her.

"Thanks, I just hope that Ulrich's handling it well enough, he'd never tell anyone, but I think it's really upsetting him." he replied.

Meanwhile, the others were in the core of Lyoko and noticed that Jeremy was right, X.A.N.A. was trying to destroy Lyoko, and them along with it! Ulrich went to fight and it was clear that he was fighting with all the anger he had at X.A.N.A. for his latest trick.

"Look at him go!" cheered, "The monsters don't stand a chance with Ulrich in this state. Yumi shook her head.

"Odd, Ulrich isn't using his head, if he keeps this up, he won't be able to think of a plan and he'll lose life points quickly because he won't dodge attacks." Yumi argued. They noticed that Ulrich was getting hit often.

"I'll cover for you and Ulrich, can you talk some sense into him?" Odd asked. Yumi nodded and ran towards Ulrich.

"Hey, monsters, over here!" Odd called and began attacking them. They started firing at Odd.

"Ulrich, wait!" Yumi called.

"What, I'm fighting X.A.N.A. just like where supposed to." Ulrich replied, not looking at her.

"You're getting hit to many times. If a monster defeats you, you know there'll be no way to save you." Yumi replied.

"What if there isn't one anyways?" Ulrich retorted.

"Jeremy will find one, you know he will." Yumi replied.

"Yeah, remember what you told us when we were getting angry at each other?" Odd interjected. Ulrich thought for a moment.

"We need to stay calm and work as a team." He whispered, he took a breath. He continued fighting, but he was dodging the attacks as well.

Meanwhile, Aelita and Jeremy were still working at the interface, trying to free Ulrich.

"I managed to regain control of the scanners." Aelita reported.

"That's good, but we still need to find Ulrich's DNA. If Ulrich is devirtualized before I can retrieve his DNA, that may be enough to make him disappear!" Jeremy replied. Creatures started attacking them. Aelita ran to fend them off while Jeremy continued searching the interface.

In the core of Lyoko, the monsters were attacking the Lyoko warriors with everything they had.

"X.A.N.A. really isn't giving up." Odd sighed. They continued fighting, though their life points were quickly diminishing. A manta shot a beam at Yumi devirtualizing her.

"No!" Odd and Ulrich cried in unison. They knew that they had to continue fighting.

Yumi found herself in the scanners.

"Aelita and Jeremy must have regained control of the scanners." Yumi sighed in relief, as she ran towards the lab.

"Guys, can you hear me?" Yumi asked into the headset.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

" I'm fine; Aelita and Jeremy must have regained control of the scanners." Yumi explained.

"Yes, but if Ulrich is devirtualized, he'll be erased permanently; I didn't find his DNA sequence yet." Jeremy cut in.

"I'll cover him." Odd replied. Soon after however, Odd was devirtualized.

"Jeremy, how much longer is it going to take? Odd's been devirtualized and Ulrich is running low on life points!" Yumi asked.

"I'll go and cover him. Jeremy still hasn't found it yet." Aelita replied. Aelita hurried to the core of Lyoko using her angel wings and fired energy fields at the monsters. X.A.N.A. realized Aelita's plan and as she was fending off mantas, got one to fire at Ulrich. He was devirtualized.

"No!" Aelita, Yumi and Odd cried.

Ulrich found himself in the scanners, in his normal form.

"I was just about to tell you guys that I found and installed his DNA program before he was hit." Jeremy replied still on Lyoko. The group cheered. Yumi, following Jeremy's instructions, rematerialized him and Aelita.

"How do you feel, Ulrich? Jeremy asked.

"I'll be fine, that was too close though." He replied. The team were heading back to Kadic when Jim spot them.

"Were where you guys?" He demanded. The group looked at each other.

"We'd... rather not talk about it." Ulrich replied as the ran towards Kadic.

~I hope you enjoyed the story. :) ~


End file.
